


Thinking Dirty Thoughts Of You

by wilbur_is_brain



Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, FUCJ, Masturbation, Self Nipple Play, sex call, why am I horni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Lonnie admits to Bow about her dirty thoughts of him on a call
Relationships: Bow/Lonnie (She-Ra)
Series: Wilbur Attempts Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903204
Kudos: 3





	Thinking Dirty Thoughts Of You

Lonnie started a call on her laptop wearing Bow’s old jersey with no pants on waving as she turned on the camera- “Hey Bow.” she smiled, Bow grinned to himself with a small “Hey!” Lonnie thought he was adorable in all honesty with his smiles to his cute smiles. She sighed to herself rubbing her eyes,, “I miss you Bow. I know you're probably doing a lot better without me there so..” she crossed her arms looking to the side Bow shaking his head with a chuckle-

“No Lonnie, I miss you a lot. I miss holding your hand and I miss kissing you and your beautiful lips ,,, I just miss you and your gorgeous tough self.” Lonnie felt herself get a little flustered rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly- “ah..jeez,, thank you.” her cheeks were a bright red , “you're cute when you blush.” Lonnie shook her head defensively, “no I don't.” The taller male shifted the laptop still in his lap- “so I uh- kinda have had some... thoughts about you…” Lonnie admitted getting more flustered and red then she already was.

“Dirty ones?”

Lonnie slowly nodded,, “and I was wondering if I could...just rub my clit a bit on call for you? I'm really horny and I don't think I could myself anymore..” bow nods noticing his girlfriend slowly sliding her hand in her panties rubbing herself with a little gasp some drool going down her chin starting to bite her bottom lip. Bow let out a flustered noise hearing Lonnie's moans- “fuck babe your making me hard.” he unzipped his jeans a bit taking out his cock gently and rubbing himself biting his bottom lip with groans and little soft pleasured noises. 

“O-Oh bow~ I miss when you'd fuck me so hard and make me suck on your dick.” she groaned, throwing her head back with more noises only getting louder, throwing off her panties and rubbing herself faster. Bow also went faster when rubbing his cock ,, “lonnie you're so hot god, your moans are so sexy and cute.” The short girl took off the jersey she wasn't wearing a bra as she panted softly,, “mmph~” using one of her hands she played with her nipples, some tears building up in the corner of her eye from all this delight just from touching herself. Bow groaned some of his cum going on his hand mumbling ‘shit’ biting his bottom lip. “god if I was there right now I'd fuck you so hard you wouldn't walk for a week.” he joked snorting as Lonnie finished giving herself pleasure panting she was wet and gripping onto the bed exhausted and panting.

“i promise I'll be home soon Lonnie,,, for now we'll just have to masturbate together on call.” he laughed Lonnie giggling also,, 

“I love you Bow.”

“I love you too, Princess.”


End file.
